


Hiden: The Surcease Techniques [a Naruto Resource]

by kyomei93



Series: Naruto Resources [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Chakra, Gen, Hidden Techniques, Hiden - Freeform, Hijutsu, Ninjutsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomei93/pseuds/kyomei93
Summary: The Surcease Techniques are an entire series of Hijutsu (Hidden Techniques) based on the Dokugiri technique.





	Hiden: The Surcease Techniques [a Naruto Resource]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had

**Hiden: Surcease Techniques**

The Surcease Techniques are an entire series of Hijutsu (Hidden Techniques) based on the Dokugiri technique.

Ninpō: Dokugiri (Poison Mist) is a B-Rank jutsu where chakra is kneaded within the body and then changed into a cocktail of special chemical substances which is then ejected through the mouth. When this cocktail comes into contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a mist of deadly poison. The poison’s ability to kill is tremendous, as even breathing a small amount would mean the end of the target’s life.

As this technique combines ninjutsu, chemistry and medical knowledge, using it requires very fine chakra control and advanced capability in Iryōjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu).

The Surcease techniques involve releasing various special substances out the user’s body with the singular goal of limiting and/or stopping certain activities: from mobility, escape, tactical manoeuvrability to even an enemy’s life.

But to elevate the Dokugiri into the powerbase that is the Surcease Hiden, the user must thoroughly understand the subjects pertaining to it. These include:

  1. History & Lore of Poisons and their Use
  2. Iryōjutsu Principles, Mechanics, Practices and Techniques
  3. Poison Design, Tailoring and Creation/Synthesis
  4. Poison Detection and Identification
  5. Poison Recipes
  6. Safe Handling of Dangerous Substances
  7. Delivery Methods and Systems
  8. Chakra Theory and Sciences
  9. Jutsu Creation Theory
  10. Fluid Dispersal Rates
  11. Antidote Synthesis and Poison Neutralization
  12. Poison Immunity Programs
  13. Trap Making and Detection
  14. Medical Methods
  15. Fluid Dynamics
  16. Synthesis and Simplification Techniques
  17. Biochemistry
  18. Organic Chemistry
  19. Cellular Biology
  20. Anatomy
  21. Botany
  22. Neurology
  23. Medicinal Chemistry
  24. Biophysics
  25. Intensive study of Biological Processes
  26. Genetics
  27. Immunology
  28. Pharmacology
  29. Thermodynamics
  30. Fluid Mechanics
  31. Optimization Techniques
  32. Applied Geometry



The list might seem daunting and the reasoning not immediately evident, but for a Hiden series of chemical warfare involving synthesizing specific substances inside the body and releasing them without incurring damage to the user – it is of deadly necessity. The payoff is in the ability to do some really scary shit: nigh odourless flammable gas, clouds of acid mist, infusing paralytic and hallucinogenic payloads within elemental techniques, weaponized strains of disease…as long as you can imagine it and have the requisite knowledge as well as chakra control, it is possible.

An example of what sufficient knowledge can do to elevate ability is the case of Magneto. Magneto would never be nearly as formidable as he is if he didn’t understand comprehensively what his ability entails and what limits – if any – exist for him.

 

>   
>  “Since his mutant power gives him control over the entire electromagnetic spectrum, his (vast) scientific knowledge turns an already formidable mutant power into a full-fledged Green Lantern Ring. Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, and knowing this and knowing just how few limits that really imposes on him makes Magneto one of the most powerful bastards on Marvel Earth and the sheer range of things he can do – up to and including opening interstellar wormholes and manipulating electrons to control even non-metals (e.g. wood) – is absolutely mind-boggling to the layman who doesn’t appreciate just how broken his power can be. He wouldn’t be nearly that powerful if he didn’t understand, in detail, the myriad ways his power works like that.”
> 
>   * Main/Boxing Lessons for Superman, TV Tropes
> 


The Surcease Hiden can be a Game-Breaker, as long as you have sufficient know-how.

 

_Thanks for reading and please leave a comment/review below with your thoughts_

 

 


End file.
